Olivia Love (Pokémon LV)
Olivia Lovely Love (Lovoya Suki) is a major character in Pokémon LV and is one of the original members of Yugi's group of friends since Retro. She is also the girlfriend of Tristan Taylor throughout the series. She is one of the few characters to be half-Pokémon, half-human and is a Psychic/Demon-type Pokémon, Deikou. Design Appearance In Retro, Olivia has pure pink hair that goes down to her waist. Her outfit consists of nothing but pink tops and skirts or attire that has different colored hearts. In the entirety of Pokémon LV, Olivia has pink hair with purple strips that reach her chest. In Contest Wars, she wears pink and purple colored shirts with matching pants or skirts. In every season, she has purple eyes and a pink heart-shaped tattoo on her forehead. Personality Olivia is probably one of the sweetest people anyone will ever meet for she is always friendly with people she meets. She is also the one who tends to forgive people and trust others easily. She's not blonde, but she has that "dumb blonde" type perspective and she's also the most naive. Voice and Mannerisms In the Japanese version, she uses correct honorifics for the utmost respect. Abilities She is also mostly a Pokémon transforming back and forth at will. She also has the ability to be transparent and use her psychic abilities to communicate with a certain, chosen few (which explains why Mikey and Yugi can see her). Being a Psychic/Demon-type Pokémon she is able to use attacks such as Psychic and Pyrokinesis (Hearts of Fire). Lovoya the Deikou Lovoya keeps her name in both the original and international versions. She is the true Pokémorph form of Olivia Love and she is more serious, but she can take on the personality of her human form most of the time. Her height is as small as a Charmander and she is able to hoist herself on others' shoulders. Being the demon (Pokémon) of love, she is as crazy about romance and love as her human form. Later in the series, she will have to deal with a member of her rival species which will wound up being a deal friend of hers. In Retro, Lovoya spends her time looking over Yugi and protects him when others aren't able to. As for those who know of her idenity, Yugi, Yami, and Tristan find out in Retro and Mikey finds out in Contest Wars. Etymology Olivia's name means "olive tree" in Latin and Love comes from her obession with romance. Suki is Japanese for "love" and Lovoya is named after the Norwegian island but mostly is derived from "purity of love" in a made up language. Olivia is named after a dear, former friend of Vengie D (she was also the mastermind behind the names Lovoya and Mikaloka). Biography - FanFic Childhood / Past Olivia as a human has no memory of a childhood. As Lovoya, she was a guardian of Psychic-type Pokémon in ancient types and was one of the pharaoh's loyal servants. Retro Olivia first made her appearance in the first episode after Tristan and Joey bullied Yugi. She was surprised because she thought Téa was yelling at her. She is later seen walking the halls with Joey and Tristan. In the following episode, she is at school when Joey announces he and Yugi saw a TV van with a star. She assumes it could be Holly Montana. Olivia is later seen in the infirmary after Yugi gets beat up by Archie. This is when she first sees Dark Yugi. The next few days, following the drama with the news van, Olivia decides to help Yugi sell his tickets that Fender forced him to sell. On the night of the solo show, she and Yugi are exposed to Fender's loud music. After the first song, he shows off Greendale in a closet with his Rattata. Olivia is there when Dark Yugi battles Fender. Olivia begins to worry about Yugi and his connection to Dark Yugi. Olivia decides to get a job working at Moo-Moo Burger with Téa. During the hostage situation, she is shot in the shoulder and later prepares to work at the Beef Bowl. When Dark Yugi deals with Fortuno, Lovoya helps him out. Olivia then wins a shiny Electrode from the game corner and is the affection of a Pokémon thief. Lovoya helps Dark Yugi get it back revealing herself to be Olivia. She forms a closer bond with Yugi due to revealing her true self to him after defeating Kreiger. After finding out the love letter was meant to be from Tristan, she thinks about giving him a chance, but decides to hold off on that for awhile. Contest Wars Olivia first appears on the plane to New York City talking to Mikey for the first time. She is present for all of the trip and is potrayed as the female comic relief alongside Shanice. Beginning with this season, she is dating Tristan. Her PokéMorph form is first shown talking to Yugi at a hotel in California. She reveals herself to Mikey in Paris. Neo Genesis Tournament of Awaken Legends Virtual Nightmare R5 Dawn of Reviving Legends Neo Battle Frontier Rangers - LV Style Millennium World Epilogue Shining Burst Biography - MovieFics Retro - The Movie Forbidden Memories War of the Roses Pyramid of Light Falsebound Kingdom Reshef of Destruction Dawn of Destiny Darkness of Nitemare Redemption of the Father - White / Redemption of the Father - Black Pokémon All of her Pokémon are of her favorite species. Her PokéMorph can be consider one of her Pokémon she uses in battle. Pokémon She Use to Have Relationships Trivia *She is the first PokéMorph to be featured in Pokémon LV. Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Trainers from Neo Category:Pokémon Trainers Category:Pokémon LV Characters Category:Pokémon Retro Characters Category:Demons Category:Hybrids Category:Magical Beings Category:Characters with Shiny Pokémon